


Mistletoe

by LilyPotteri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Dean, D/s relationship, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Sub Dean, Teenagers, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last Christmas I wrote this thing to my dearest friend and co-pervert/co-author Boe :) <br/>Like everything, it's just plain d/s filth with bottom!sub!Dean and top!dom!Cas.</p>
<p>Grumpy Grinch Dean get's into the Christmas spirit when his holiday-loving boyfriend get's it into him :P</p>
<p>Have fun! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boefromhu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boefromhu/gifts).



Dean Winchester hated Christmas.

From the cheesy songs through the flicking gold and red lights to the ugly decoration, he hated everything with fever.

From November until the end of December, he became grumpy and irritable.

Then he met Castiel, the lanky blue-eyed boy with a strange Christmas fascination, and his world turned upside down.

There was no amount of horrible Christmas themed sweaters that could stop Castiel from wooing Dean, and so the modern day Grinch found himself with a holiday spirited boyfriend.

 

“For the last time, Cas I’m not going to that silly Yule Ball!”

Dean groans one weekend, just a few weeks before Christmas. Their school will be throwing a big, old-timer party before the winter break, and Castiel was trying to convince his boyfriend to go with him for a while now.

“You wouldn’t die participating in some festive enjoyments. You can’t hate Christmas forever.”

“Oh, I’m not so sure about that. I can easily die from nausea or something. For the past 17 years I was good with hating what I hate. Deal with it, babe.”

“Well… I could easily take your mind off anything else, but me when we are there.”

Cas changed plans and his voice dropped to a near-whisper.

They were at the Novak house, and supposed to be working on a paper due tomorrow, but instead they were lying on Castiel’s bed, watching some crappy reality show.

“Hmm, tell me more about that.”

Dean tilted his head back to grin at his boyfriend, hips bucking back into Cas’s crotch.

“Oh, only if I knew earlier, that you can get into the festivities if I bribe you with sex.”

“I can totally feel the Christmas cheer now. Underneath the mistletoe, hold me down and fuck me rough.”

Castiel chuckled and rolled his hips, so Dean could feel him hardening in his pants.

“Maybe I should. Maybe you deserve to be punished for being so grumpy all December.”

Dean groaned at the thought of that. Castiel getting all dominant and in charge never failed to make his cock jump to attention. God, he loved this side of his boyfriend. He is the only one who knows how he sounds ordering Dean around, holding him down or tying him up.

Cas turned the volume of the TV up, and then reached around Dean, groping him through his jeans.

“Eager boy, you shouldn’t be this excited for punishment.”

Dean moaned and thrusted his hips into Castiel’s hand.

“Please, Cas, just do something”

It was nothing more than a hoarse whisper, but Cas smiled as he nodded.

“Take of your clothes and get on your knees in the bed. I will be back in a minute.”

 

In the bathroom Castiel opened his secret drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube, a condom and a couple of silk scarves.

Going back to his room, he stopped for a moment to enjoy the view of Dean, totally naked, kneeling with his head bowed down; the perfect picture of submission.

“Good boy.” He said, tenderly running a hand down Dean’s spine. “I’m going to cover your eyes and then tie your hands behind your back. I want you to stay still and silent, unless I tell you otherwise, or you have to safeword. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

Cas grinned as he tied Dean’s wrists together and secured the scarf over his boyfriend’s eyes.

He pushed the kneeling boy forward a bit, so his face was on the pillow, hands behind his back, completely at Castiel’s mercy.

Cas stared for a while, the view in front of him just too beautiful to believe. Then he pushed two of his fingers into Dean’s mouth and whispered “suck” into his ears.

Dean opened his mouth obediently to suck on them, running his tongue over and over the digits.

When Cas decided they are wet enough, he pulled them out and caressed Dean’s back with his dry hand, circling his hole with the wet fingers.

Dean bit down on his lips to keep himself from moaning and shoved his face into the cool pillows, as Cas slowly breached his hole, entering his body with one finger, and slowly adding the other one.

It was tight, so tight and even with the saliva, it was far too dry to go deep, so Cas withdrew them, to get the lube from beside him.

Dean was breathing hard, trying to remain absolutely silent and still, listening to the sounds Castiel was making. He heard the click of the lube and waited for those magical fingers to return.

He didn’t had to wait long, and he was having a hard time not bucking back into them, but he stayed motionless, eager to be a good boy.

Lust clouded his mind, leaving nothing else but Cas and the need for more.

 

“Are you ready, Dean? You may speak now.”

“Yes, please…”

“Tell me.” Castiel said harshly. “Tell me what you need.”

“Please” Dean begged, face crumpling and lips parted around a moan as he tried to arch his hips into Castiel, but he was being held down firmly.

“Use your words.” Castiel growled, bending down to nip at Dean’s shoulders.

“I need you inside me.”

And with that, Dean started babbling like and overthrown river.

“Please, Cas, I need you to fuck me, I need you filling me up, making me take it… I want to be stretched open by your huge cock….”..

“That’s it.” Castiel said as he pushed himself in with one thrust.

Dean’s scream was muffled by the pillow he pushed his face into as Cas started to pick up a punishing pace.

Dean gasped at how fast and hard it was from the very start. He groaned and whimpered, burying his face in the pillow.

Castiel leaned down again, biting at Dean’s neck with a force that would leave a mark there for everyone to see. His hands were pushing the boy down harder, and his ass higher, as he slammed inside.

“So good… I love how you are just so tight and mine...”

Cas said, enjoying the wonderful feeling of Dean around his cock.

As he was being pushed down even more, Dean could feel the strokes going straight into his prostate, and he had to bite down on the pillowcase not to scream out loud.

“You like this, aren’t you baby? I can feel you clenching around me so good.”

Dean just whimpered brokenly, too far gone to do anything more. Cas was so good, and he was so close, but he knew that he could not come without permission.

“Is this what you want, baby? My cock filling you up, while I hold you down? Look at you, such a good boy, taking it so good.”

Castiel had been always good in dirty talking, which was interesting, since he was such an innocent-looking guy for the outside world. From the first day, Dean was the only one who could see him like this: the confident and strong Dom, who could do wonders with his mouth.

“Are you close, baby? I can feel you getting there. You may come when you need to.”

That was all Dean needed and he was coming with a muffled scream, and without a single touch to his dick.

Castiel pulled out and manhandled his boyfriend onto his back, wrists still bound together under him. He got rid of the condom, pulled off the blindfold and straddled Dean’s body.

“I’m gonna come on you.”

Dean was flushed, his breathing erratic, blinking at the sudden light, but  watched Castiel jerking off, his handsome features turning into something raw and animalistic. Since he didn’t get permission to talk now, Dean just lay silently and waited.

It only took a couple of strokes for Cas to come, and he did, throwing his head back and groaning, stripes after stripes spurting out of his cock.

It was quite a lot and it landed on Dean’s lips, cheeks, even his eyelashes.

With his last bits of energy, Cas untied Dean’s hands and fell down next to him, sated and happy.

 

“You alright, sweetie? You can speak from now on.”

Castiel opened his arms, and Dean was happy to be held by his boyfriend.

“Perfect. Just a bit sticky. But that’s not a problem.”

With a grin Dean wiped his face and then licked his fingers clean, never breaking eye-contact.

“Yumm. A boy needs his protein.” He said with a wink.

“And I’m eager to provide my good boy’s proper nourishment.”

“You are so good to me. Okay, you win, I will go with you to that horrible ball. But only if you fuck me in two different classrooms while we are there.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at that.

“I thought I’m the one setting conditions.”

“You know I like to misbehave.”

Cas ran a hand down Dean’s back, his finger catching on his wet rim.

“That I know. Looks like I need to come up with a way to punish you. Now let’s have some sleep until Uncle Gabriel comes home.”

Dean growled and hid his face into Castiel’s neck.

“Don’t ruin my afterglow with your intimidating guardian.”

“Would never do anything like that. Now go to sleep.”

Castiel tightened his embrace around his boyfriend and was halfway sleeping when Dean spoke again.

“Hey, Cas?”

“What is it?”

“I think you fucked some Christmas cheer into me.”


End file.
